


Get 2 for 1

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Language, M/M, Parallel Universes, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In every parallel universe, Jongdae is in a perfectly happy relationship with Minseok. In this one, he's already together with Junmyeon. But that doesn't have to stop him, right?





	Get 2 for 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for our chatroom-based bi-weekly drabble challenge. If you wanna see more drabbles by me and others, check out the collection(s) ♥
> 
> It was pretty difficult to get this across with the limited html we had, I hope it's not too confusing.  
> And it's poly, because... of course it is *haha*  
> Have fun ~
> 
> Love,  
> Sugar_and_Salt ♥

  
_If we would have followed my plan we wouldn't be stuck in this situation._  
  
"YOUR plan was to get him drunk and have him bend me over our boss' desk!" Jongdae hissed as he looked at the little sticky note on his work monitor. The voice in his head just huffed.  
  
_That would have probably sparked something in him._  
"AND to video call Junmyeon in the middle of the act!"  
_As I said-_  
"And what do you mean, 'my plan'?! You are me! All of us are basically the same person-"  
**Okay, you sound kinda mental right now-**  
"Shut up, both of you!" Jongdae whined, and a lonely employee walked down the hallway, giving him a judging look through the glass walls. It wasn't the first time he was caught talking to himself and people started to get used to it. Only one out of ten people was able to connect to their 'other selves', all living their life in parallel universes. It was kind of awesome, but sometimes... not so much. Without them, Jongdae would have probably not ended up with this sticky note written by his co-worker Kim Minseok.

One more note   
And I'll file a restraining order  
Seriously.

 

 **He's really playing hard to get, don't you think?**  
_Can't fathom how 'I will put you in my mouth like cheese' could NOT do the trick._  
**Are you being sarcastic right now? It wasn't even my idea-**  
Jongdae groaned.

 

* * *

 

  
He should have never given in to the voices of his other selves. One of them seemed to be a criminal (and sort of an alcoholic), while the other claimed to be part of a three-member idol group in his world. But both of them had insisted that Kim Minseok is THE guy, that he must definitely not let him slip away, go get him tiger. Because apparently, they were madly in love in literally every parallel universe but this one.  
  
Maybe he shouldn't have shown up at his doorstep and flatout tell him so, though - in this case, the blunt truth had only led to a raised eyebrow.  
"You're in a relationship, Jongdae."  
"So?"  
  
A very wrong reaction, apparently, because he found himself kicked out before he could blink.

 

* * *

 

  
  
"I'm home!"  
"Perfect timing!" his boyfriend called from the kitchen, where he was busily stirring contents in various pots. It smelled only slightly burnt.  
"It's almost done," Junmyeon provided happily, and Jongdae didn't ask what 'it' was - it was rare enough that his boyfriend was home before him, and warm food was good food.  
  
"How did 'seducing the co-worker' go?" Junmyeon asked him awhile later as they ate at the kitchen table, radio playing in the background.  
"Not good at all. Threatened to file a restraining order," Jongdae complained around a mouthful of rice.  
Junmyeon laughed.  
Jongdae pouted. But he didn't even mock-complain about his boyfriend, who was open-minded enough to give Jongdae's ~~literally~~ self-proclaimed fate a chance. Now if only Minseok were this chill about it.  
_You know, my plan is still an option._  
"It really isn't," mumbled Jongdae.  
**Okay, but maybe-**  
"No. More. Notes," Jongdae said decisively, and Junmyeon silently connected the dots.  
After the failed confession, he'd switched to daily sticky notes. But all these strange sayings and messages that seemed to have wooed Minseok in a parallel universe certainly didn't work in this one.  
"You know, I think the 'Love me Right' note overdid it," Jongdae said, poking around in his food. Junmyeon snorted.  
"You think?"  
"What to dooo..." Jongdae asked ~~himself~~ Junmyeon, who smiled fondly.  
"Maybe you should just be... honest."  
"Not again-"  
"Write an honest note, so he'll have time to think about it," he insisted, and Jongdae sighed. Deeply.

 

* * *

 

  
  
To be honest, Jongdae was afraid for his criminal record when he placed this new note on Minseok's monitor, tip-toeing away before anyone could catch him. Tip-toeing out of the building, really. He'd taken the day off, to give Minseok some space.  
Yes. To give him space. In no way was he afraid of his reaction. Nope.  
Just to be sure, he stayed at home the next day, too.  
Junmyeon had to physically drag him out of the apartment the third day, claiming that none of them would become a stay-at-home-boyfriend anytime soon.  
  
The voices weren't very helpful either, but when were they ever?  
I'm telling you, you GOTTA crawl into his lap today and-  
Jongdae stared at his screen, not really seeing it. Minseok hadn't spared him a glance all day  
**I got news of another you, who's a doctor and-**  
Jongdae flinched and promptly tuned both of them out as a little stack of blank sticky notes landed on his desk. A look upwards showed Minseok, who had his arms crossed, looking at him expectantly.  
"Gimme your boyfriend's number."  
  
Everyone stared at them, all work forgotten.  
The phrase would become an inside jokes for years to come.

 

* * *

 

  
  
Junmyeon laughed. Jongdae liked the sound - his boyfriend could be so childish and full of excitement, it was the most adorable thing. It seemed like no anime was responsible for it this time around though. His boyfriend entered the room, flopped down next to him and presented his phone screen, showing a conversation with Kim Minseok.  
"He texted you?! What did he say?" Jongdae burst out, grabbing the phone before Junmyeon had a chance to answer. He'd only sent a single picture - a photo of all the sticky notes Jongdae had ever written, pinned to a wall.  
Junmyeon was still laughing as he zoomed in on the picture, to a certain yellow one.  
"Are you serious, Dae?!"  
  


Ka-ching, you hit the Lotto!  
Get 2 for 1!

  
**How dare he laugh?!**  
_This is literally our brain child! Tell him to stop laughing._  
**The disrespect, though. That's my man.**  
_Our man._  
**Our men.**  
  
Jongdae was tempted to yell at everyone when a message popped up below the picture.

 

Hey. I'm Minseok.  
Wanna get coffee one day, all three of us?  
  
  



End file.
